


Our Film

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, i think it's cute and cliche tho, so um enjoy, this is rly bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: TJ and Cyrus meet over the summer, and Cyrus assumes he'll never see him again. But, that's before a certain blonde haired boy shows up in his film class.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This will have rly slow updates! I might not even update it all summer,, so yeah :)

Cyrus hadn’t imagined it to end up like this. To be...so...close, and yet miss it. 

Cyrus had almost kissed his crush.

It was like magic, it was a world like no other; with soulmates, happy endings, and no judgy homophobic football players.

Cyrus had almost kissed TJ Kippen.

But, that was because it was a dream. 

He woke up to his alarm, nearly screaming a cuss word. How badly, he had wanted that dream to come true.

But now, it was his first day of sophomore year of high school, and he would never see TJ again.

He had met TJ in California, where he had visited his aunt Rosie and uncle Jonathan for the summer. TJ’s family was the home next door, and Cyrus had fallen in love. 

They hung out quite a bit, but Cyrus, deep down, knew TJ wouldn’t return feelings.

TJ was straight.

Well, it didn’t matter. Because now he was back in Salt Lake City, in Utah, and not California. 

Not with TJ.

He hadn’t even told TJ he was gay. He hadn’t told TJ where he lived, just that he didn’t live in Cali. So, TJ would never see him again and he would never see TJ. 

Right?

-

Cyrus showed up to school at exactly 7:54 AM, with 21 minutes to spare. He found his best friends, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. They exchanged schedules, and Cyrus had Film/English/Photography with Jonah, Math and Biology with Andi, and Phy Ed with Buffy. 

The rest, he was alone.  
Film/English/Photography was first, so Jonah and Cyrus sat near each other as they waited for the class to start. They were talking about what they thought the first assignment would be, and how weird the school mixed three classes into a mandatory, when someone who walked in the door caught Cyrus’ eye.

TJ Kippen.

“No way.” Cyrus whispered to himself. “There, is no way the he’s here.”

 

Jonah leaned over Cyrus’ shoulder, looking at the door. “Who’s that guy?”

“Remember the guy I was texting about this summer? The one I had a crush on? It’s him!” Cyrus exclaimed quietly, so only Jonah could hear.

“Woah...this is some High School Musical shit.” Jonah muttered, getting a weird look from Cyrus. 

“Explain it like that to Buffy and Andi and you’re dead.” Cyrus hissed. 

Jonah chuckled as Cyrus’ gaze left TJ, who sat alone on his phone in the back of the classroom. “Who’s gonna tell your heartthrob that there’s no phones allowed?”

 

Cyrus gave a smile when the teacher, Mr.Konnor, walked in. “He is.”

-

The class went a bit smoothly, and the teacher was nice enough. That was, until, he started talking about the next project.

“Okay! The first assignment of the year is a film assignment. There will be minimal writing, and since I’m being nice, I’ll allow you to pick groups. But this will be the only time!”

Jonah and Cyrus smiled at each other, knowing they were partners. But, then Mr.Konnor wrote on the board, “Groups of 3 to 4”.

“Cyrus, aren’t you lucky today? Look who the only one without a group is.” Jonah smirked, pointing to TJ obliviously looking around for a group who would let him in. Then, his eyes locked with Cyrus’.

“Oh, no. Oh, no no no no.” Cyrus gulped as TJ walked closer. 

“Cyrus? Is that you? No wayyy, dude!” TJ smiled, making Cyrus melt.

This was not good.

“Teej! You didn’t tell me you were moving here!” His smile was genuine.

“Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind. You didn’t tell me you lived in SLC, either.” TJ shrugged. He looked at Jonah. “You must be Jonah, one of his friends. He told me all about you, Andi, and Buffy.” 

Jonah nodded. “Nice to meet you! TJ, right? He told us all about you too.” Jonah blurted, Cyrus blushing and sinking in his seat.

“Hey, mind if I join your guys’ group?” TJ asked with a smile, pushing up his glasses.

“Not at all!” Cyrus and Jonah said in unison, Cyrus’ voice a little more squeaky and nervous.

He did not need to fall harder. Especially because of his dream last night.

After the class had ended, Cyrus took Jonah by the arm. “Are you INSANE?” He breathed out. 

“What? You said you liked him! Plus, he didn’t have a group! Mr.K would have probably had him join us anyways!” Jonah argued quietly.

Cyrus took a deep breath, and nodded. “You’re right. You’re right. Thanks, I guess, JoJo. Now, I have Bio. See you, dude.”

Jonah nodded, and patted Cyrus on the back before heading to his second period. 

This was gonna be a rough first assignment.


	2. two

It was after school, and thank god Film/English/Photography was his only class with TJ. It would be easier to make his crush smaller and smaller, until it was gone completely. 

Cyrus was, of course, hanging out with his friends. They had settled to eat every day after school at a small restaurant titled, “The Spoon”.

“So, Cyrus got to see his summer fling again.” Jonah smirked as he popped a baby tater in his mouth, getting a hit in the shoulder from Cyrus.

Andi smiled widely. “Seriously? No way! Are you like, visiting him again? Calling? Texting?”

“No, get this: He’s a new kid at our school.” Jonah explained. “Like Troy and Gabriella in High School Musical!”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call it that!”

“Well, you can’t expect me not to. I’m Jonah Beck. Listening to Cyrus Goodman doesn’t come easy.” He took a sip of his milkshake, earning giggles from Buffy and Andi.

“His name’s TJ, right?” Buffy asked. “I think I saw him in the office at the beginning of the school day.”

“Wait, TJ Kippen?” Andi laughed, raising an eyebrow. “The kid that wears those really cute glasses? He’s in my art class.”

“Yes, yes, that’s him.” Cyrus huffed, slumping in his seat. “I told you he was cute.”

 

“Well, to you, yes, but I’m sorry, I’m a lesbian.” Andi giggled, and Buffy laughed in response.

“Sure, he’s cute. But the one kid, Marty, is who I have my eyes on. You guys know that.” Buffy shrugged.

“And I have a girlfriend.” Jonah responded, looking at the time on his phone. “Speaking of Libby, I have to go. I told her I’d help her watch her new puppy.”

Cyrus stood up to let Jonah out of the booth, and off the oblivious boy went. “Thank god he’s gone.” Cyrus groaned. “Now you guys can stop talking about-” and as if he was summoned, TJ walked through the door, with a shorter blonde girl.

“Who’s with him?” Andi raised an eyebrow.

“Amber, his twin sister. She’s really sweet.” Cyrus explained, knowing the look on Andi’s face. It was full of admiration.

“Well, invite them over here! They’re new!” She smiled leaning over the table and smacking Cyrus’ arm. He rolled his eyes and called out a, “TJ, over here!”

TJ looked over, smiling as he saw Cyrus. He grabbed Amber’s arm and he slid in next to Cyrus. “Hey! Which one of you is Andi, and which one’s Buffy?”

Andi played with a bit of hair near her ear. “I’m Andi. That one’s Buffy.” She explained, but wasn’t really paying attention to TJ. She was looking at Amber the whole time, who was directly across from her.

Amber spoke up, and Cyrus couldn’t tell if she was uncomfortable or not. “I’m Amber.”

“Well, uh, does this place have good food?” TJ asked. “I’m asking for me, but Amber needs to get a job.”

“So do you!” His sister bickered, glaring at him. 

“Well, I’m not working at a diner. I’m better with babysitting, you know that.”

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Well, Buffy and Andi, right? Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Nice- Nice to meet you too!” Andi stuttered, and Buffy and Cyrus exchanged looks. Andi became really awkward and clingy when she got a crush.

“I’m going home. See ya, Teej.” Amber ruffled his hair and she walked out, not even doing what she originally went into the diner to do.

“Could you have fallen any harder?” Buffy retorted, smacking Andi’s shoulder. 

“Be nice, Buffy!” Cyrus whisper yelled. 

“What? It’s not like you didn’t fall for-” Buffy suddenly remembered TJ was there, and stopped mid sentence and smiled awkwardly at TJ. “So, uh, TJ, what brings you to Salt Lake City?”

TJ shrugged. “My mom went through, yet again, another boyfriend. She meets guys, and moves in with them. It’s really weird.” 

“Is she like, really young or something?” Andi asked, suddenly intrigued. 

“She had me and Amber at 15. Luckily, we were her only kids.” TJ explained.

“So you’re mom’s, like, 30?” Cyrus asked. This was the first time he’d heard of this.

“Yeah.”

“Your story’s cool.” Buffy laughed. “My mom isn’t really...in my life right now. She’s in the army, and gets deployed a lot.”  
“Oh, cool!” TJ said, but immediately regretted it. “Not that you never really see her. That she’s in the army.”

“I understand what you mean.” Buffy dismisses. “It is pretty cool that she’s fighting for our country and stuff, but it isn’t great that I barely get to see her.”

TJ nodded. Cyrus slumped in his seat, really wishing he wasn’t there. Himself, not TJ. He found it great that TJ was making friends, but he really didn’t need his crush on him growing. 

“My mom had a teenage pregnancy too, but, uh, not as young.” Andi piped up. “She was pregnant at 17, and gave birth at 18. Her and my dad stayed together, though. It’s kind of a cute love story.”

“Sounds cute.” TJ smiled, pushing up his glasses and blowing a piece of wisped hair from his face.

The four talked for another hour, and then Cyrus had to leave, and the rest was history.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry! this or the next chapter may be the last chapter until august/september (i write this in school) my last day is friday, so if i can't get my hands on a computer, it'll be till then. i apologize!

It was the next day in Film/English/Photography, or what Cyrus learned to call FEP for short, and the assignment was explained. 

“You must make a film on how you became friends with the person you’ve partnered with. That’s why I let you pick partners for this one assignment. It was 3-4 people because it’s also a way to make new friends. Feel free to put that in your film.” Mr.Konnor explained as a bunch of students scribbled down his every word on their notebook paper.

TJ looked at Cyrus, smiling. “We could talk about Cali! Ooo, is there a cool forest here! How we met? I have the perfect idea.”

Jonah chuckled. “I also have an idea. I mean, I have journal entries from when me and Cyrus met back in 7th grade, and you guys have up-to-date text messages!”

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “What’s your idea, Beck?”

“You’ll see, Goodman.”

-

It was lunch, and TJ hadn’t sat with them today. He didn’t expect him to, as he didn’t yesterday. He assumed he had been shown around the school at lunch, until he saw it.

TJ was sitting with Reed Miller and Lester McCormick. The douchey, homophobic, football jocks.

Of course he was. In a way, it didn’t surprise Cyrus. TJ was tall, muscly, and probably going out for the football team. He knew TJ had played basketball in California, and probably football as well.

Maybe TJ was homophobic too. Maybe that was something they bonded over.

Cyrus sat down at the same table as yesterday, next to Andi. His eyes didn’t leave TJ’s table.

“What are you…” Buffy started to ask, then stopped when she looked over. “Ouch, that’s rough. Sorry, Cy.”

“TJ seems way too smiley to be sitting over with them. Just look.” Jonah gestured.

It was true, the rest of the kids at the table seemed serious, while TJ was talking away with a big smile on his face. Yet, they all looked interested. Some annoyed, but interested.

“Well, at least he’s making friends.” Andi shrugged. 

“Yeah, sorry though, Cy.” Jonah frowned. 

“It’s okay. I mean, I knew he’d find other friends than me, I just didn’t expect it to be...Reed and Lester.”

“More like Weed and Loser.” Jonah mumbled, making the table burst in laughter and giggles.

-

Buffy had ran up to Cyrus, nearly tackling him. “I made the track team!”

The track tryouts had been the after school on the first day, oddly enough. But, nonetheless, Buffy had made the team and Cyrus was proud of her.

“That’s amazing! Wait, does that mean- Oh, Buffy, no no no no-”

“Oh, yes yes yes yes. You’re coming to watch practice because Andi has to run the GSA and Jonah has a date with Libby. I need company!”

“Fine. Only tonight.” Cyrus huffed, crossing his arms. It’s not like he didn’t want to support his friend; but it was a practice, and he would have to sit with all the boys’ girlfriends who came to watch them practice and all the girls’ best friends. He would be one of the only boys there, and his only friend there would be, well, practicing.

“Thank you, I love you!” Buffy smiled widely, but she had forgot to tell Cyrus that Lester McCormick had made the track team as well.

-  
Cyrus walked to the bleachers of the track field, watching them stretch. A few girls sat down in a line behind him, and he paid no attention to them.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice was heard. “Cyrus! Hey! I didn’t know you were watching a track practice. Is your girlfriend on the team, or something?”

It was TJ.

Cyrus turned, his face flushing. “Uh, no, Buffy’s on the team. I just came to watch her practice. She wanted me to.”

TJ nodded, sitting next to him. “Lester said the same for me. Wanted me to come, too.”

“By the way, how did you become friends with the football guys in the first place? They’re so… unlike you.” Cyrus questioned.

“They invited me to sit with them. They don’t seem too bad. They’re just a little rough around the edges.”

Cyrus nodded. “What made you friends, then?”

“Well, Reed plays basketball in the winter. We bonded over that.” TJ shrugged. 

“They don’t seem like the type of crowd you’d hang out with. You’re way more cheery than them. They’re… douchebags.”

TJ shook his head. “They’re not bad. I promise. Sit with us at lunch, you’ll understand.”

Cyrus almost laughed. Him? Sitting with jocks? No. “Yeah, they don’t like me. They-” He stopped himself from saying too much. “Just have something against me. Bring my name up at that table, they’ll have enough to say.”

TJ rubbed Cyrus’ back. “Well, no matter what they say, I’ll be your friend.”

Cyrus cracked a smile at that. “Good.”

-

 

The track kids were now done with practice, and Buffy had walked up to Cyrus, while Lester had walked up to TJ.

Lester looked Cyrus up and down, then looked at TJ. “Uh, dude, why are you talking to Cyrus Gayman?”

“I think- I think it’s Goodman-” TJ started to correct, but was cut off.

“I know, but it’s a nickname. He’s totally homo.” 

Cyrus’ face flushed, and Buffy groaned. “So what if he is? That’s none of your business, McCormick.”

“Just saying, it’s totally weird.” Lester laughed.

Cyrus could almost feel the rising tension between Buffy and Lester. 

TJ could sense it too. “Lester, I think you have about 5 seconds to run before she bites your head off.”

Lester rolled his eyes. “She’s a girl, what is she gonna do? Braid my hair to death? I’m soooo scared!”

Buffy stepped closer, pressing her foot atop his, hard. “Insulting me is one thing, but my friend is another. I’d advise you listen to TJ, because you don’t wanna hear the rest.”

Lester scoffed and pulled TJ up with his arm, and started walking. “Let’s go, Kippen.”

TJ gave Buffy and Cyrus a reassuring smile before getting up with him, mouthing a “Sorry.”

Buffy and Cyrus walked the other way, towards Buffy’s mom’s car. “TJ likes you back.”

“What? What makes you say that?” Cyrus’ heart raced. 

“It’s obvious! I don’t know if you saw it, but his eyes were the definition of ‘glittering in hope’ when Lester called you gay!” Buffy argued.

“Maybe he’d found a reason to stop being friends with me.” Cyrus shrugged as they reached the car.

“Whatever, Cy, don’t listen to me, but you know I’m right.” Buffy said as she got into the passenger seat.

And all Cyrus could think was, 

Maybe she was right.


End file.
